Boku no taisetsu na takaramono
by DieBratDie
Summary: Yuki is taking awalk in the winterafternoon, he is meeting someone, someone he hasn't seen since that horrible day... No lemon and not so much angst this time, Woofreakidihoo! :D I love that phrase...Please R/R! :D Oneshot


_**(A/N:** Remembered that I always wanted to upload this! :D Disclaimer and more A/N further down**!) Note: I do hope that you notice the fact that I kept the opening A/N under one line! Yay me! 8D**_

**_Boku no taisetsu na takaramono_**

**_My precious treasure_**

It was a cold but sunny winter day. The newly fallen powder snow was sparkling on the ground and every leaf had fallen of the branches of the trees, that were now shining with silvery white ice crystals. The sky above the tall blonde man was light blue and covered with small, fluffy white clouds. He left small traces in the soft snow on the ground, and the frost crunched under his every step. In his hand he held a single red rose. He was going to meet someone, as he always did on this day, every year. It was a promise he had made two years ago and he still hadn't broken that promise. His eyes were focused on the road ahead of him but he was lost in thoughts...It had already been two years but only the memory of this day still made him anoyingly emotional.

**What you adored**

**Looked beautiful to you**

**It became even brighter ****because you couldn't reach it**

Yeah, anoyingly emotional was the words...Tears already found their way to his eyes but he wiped them away. He wasn't going to be crying when he met him...that was going to take away the last of the dignity he had left! He wasn't going to show him his tears. At least not yet. He looked forward, against the spot he was looking for. Even at distant he could see the person he was looking for. Looking a little transperent and foggy in the strong winter sun he stood there, his pink hair glowing in the golden light, he was looking down at the ground.

"I'm here Shuichi..."

**The broken pieces of your dream**

**Pierce my heart**

**Leaving the pain **

**That I should never forget**

The younger male looked up and smiled at him. His smile, his face, his eyes. Everything was the way Yuki remembered them. He stood beside Shuichi, looking down at the same spot as the younger did.

"How are you feeling Yuki?" The pink haired said with his soft soothing voice.

"How do you think..."Yuki whispered back, not being able to look at the teen as he spoke. "Why did you have to be so stupid...?" The younger laughed.

"Thats just being me ne? You seem to be doing fine." The cold air almost hurt in Yukis lungs as he sighed. A small puff of silvery steam appeard out of his mouth as he breathed out again.

"Yeah I guess...you idiot."

**If I could flow like the wind**

**I would reach you**

**If I could shine like the moon**

**I would keep shining on you**

"Meanie..."

"I know..."

It became quiet, The silence only being broken by some birds singing, while flying past the couples heads. Shuichi looked up at them, smiling. He walked closer to the taller man and leaned his head against his arm. Yuki could barely feel it. It made the tears even harder to hold back.

"I really miss you Yuki..." Shuichi whispered, his voice sounding so far away.

"I miss you too Shu...everyday. Everyday is torture, waking up without you beside me. Only because of your stupidity..." Yuki cried, tears now silently rolling down his cheeks. He could almost feel Shuichis hand wipe them away, knowing very well that they weren't. It wasn´t possible...

**Your heart began to be scorched**

**and there was a smell of it**

**It was the end of your dream**

**and the start of everything**

"I love you Yuki..." The boys beautiful voice whispered, echoing inside Yukis head. The man gasped in suprise as he actually could feel the pink haired singers lips on his cheek. Maybe it was possible...Maybe he was there with him. And as if Shuichi could read his mind he said, his voice now even further away,

"I will always be with you Yuki...You know it!" Yuki nodded and looked down at Shuichis pretty face one last time before he could feel the warmth of his body dissappear and the tiny arms on his lighten up and vanish. He sobbed and leaned down to the grave at his feet, putting down the one rose before the oval stone. With a last sigh he read the ingravings on the white gravestone,

_Here lies the body of_

_Shuichi Shindou_

_Beloved friend and husband_

_We wish everyday that you are just asleep _

_That you will awaken_

_His soul and memory will always linger in our hearts._

Yuki turned around. He was going back to the place that could no longer be called home. Not without him. Never without him.

"I love you too Shuichi."

**If my life is transient like a flower**

**I'll be in full bloom by your side**

**And after watching your smile**

**I'll fall alone, Quietly**

_**Owari**_

_Nora Leirnes_

_22-10-07_

**(A/N: **Waaah, Oh the nostalgia! This was the second or third fic I ever wrote, and I had to edit ALOT! I could not spell!! o.o The lyrics are the english transaltion of** Ayumi Hamasaki's Jewel,** one of my favorite songs!** :D** This is my favorite songfic that I ever wrote, Hope you enjoyed reading it!** :D) Disclaimer: Murakami-sensei** owns it all...Should I consider killing her and take it for myself? **;D** Oh the plotting mind of a tired fangirl, I should really go to sleep soon!


End file.
